


oh what the fuck

by arfrid



Category: Hybrid SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Merling Niki | Nihachu, Merperson Niki | Nihachu, Phantom Wilbur Soot, i guess?, kind of a crackfic?, phil has no idea what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: niki was peacefully decorating her underwater base when she gets fished out of her world and into another's - literally
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	oh what the fuck

**Author's Note:**

> this is a literal crackfic
> 
> SO HYBRID SMP HUH???

Niki had been having a nice time, decorating her base with what little things she had.

It was supposed to be a fun activity to decrease how bored she was usually.

She had just finished planting the kelp around the entrance the make it prettier when something nipped on her tail, like a splinter.

She winced and looked over at it to see a weird-looking piece of metal going straight through it.

"What the fu-" She started, when it started pulling her through the water.

Yelping, she tried to grab a piece of land, to stop herself from going any further.

But, she forgot that sand was useless to grab onto, and four succesive attempts later, she realized that.

Just a second too late, she also realized she was now getting pulled up, and her panic settled firmly within her- she had tried before, she couldn't breathe above, she couldn't-

In a flash of light brighter than underwater, she felt formerly-dry-now-wet-land beneath her, and held her breath, looking towards whoever had done it, ignoring the claustrophobic feeling growing in her gut.

There was a man with big wings, one with smaller wings, and a hat floating mid-air.

"Oh, what the fuck." The man in the middle. "Did we really just fish up a fucking mermaid?"

"Holy shit." The one with smaller wings said, kneeling down and prodding her. She glared over at him, but he made no move to back away.

"Tommy, leave her alone, she must be so fucking scared right now." Said an echoey voice, right where the hat was. The boy with small wings – Tommy – did so, with a roll of his eyes.

The man with the big wings took a step forwards, while Niki tried to shuffle back a little bit, straining with the effort of holding her breath.

"What should we do, Phil?" Said the echoey voice.

The middle man – the presumed Phil – replied with, "I don't know, man. Chuck her back in the water?"

"Well, you're the strongest-" The rest was drowned out, Niki's ears starting to ring and her vision blacking out from the effort of trying to hold her breath.

Suddenly, she felt nice, fresh water all around her.

Opening her eyes, she saw bright green eyes that glowed in the darkness of the underwater. The body that connected with the eyes was a pale, transluscent complexion. The beanie settled on his head was lopsided, and she itched to correct it, but couldn't with her surprise.

The boy(man?) rose above the water, and she didn't follow but watched him curiously.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully. "My name's Wilbur."

He extended out a hand into the water and she reached out and shook it, smiling.

"Hello, my name's Niki Nihachu. It's nice to meet you."

At Wilbur's grin, she knew there was a great friendship up ahead.


End file.
